Y sí
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: ¿Oliver habría conocido a Barry si ellos no fueran superhéroes?
1. Chapter 1

_-Bueno, tenemos que hacer esto más seguido… me refiero a reunirnos-decía Barry con nerviosismo y tratando de mirar al arquero, pero fallando monumentalmente._

 _-No sé si el mundo podría soportarlo-dijo con una sonrisa y toda la tranquilidad que tenía._

 _-O sea, sin que el mundo sea amenazado-intentó explicarse, porque se refería a otra cosa, no solo a seguir peleando a su lado._

 _-Si el mundo no estuviera amenazado, ¿a qué nos dedicaríamos?-dijo mirándolo con intensidad._

 _(Diálogo final de Oliver y Barry, en el cuarto capítulo del Crossover de Leyendas del Mañana, Supergirl, Arrow y Flash)_

¿Y sí…?

Y sí Oliver Queen jamás hubiese abordado el Queen's Gambit.

Y sí a Barry Allen jamás lo hubiese impactado un rayo.

¿Oliver habría conocido a Barry si ellos no fueran superhéroes?

* * *

Oliver Queen nunca abordó el Queen's Gambit, porque estaba muy ebrio y no logró ponerse en pie cuando Robert le dijo que se levantara.

La culpa de no haber ido en ese viaje cayó sobre sus hombros.

Pasaron 5 años en los que Oliver creyó muerto a su padre, durante ese tiempo se encargó de cambiar su vida, se hizo cargo de la empresa familiar, Queen Consolidate. No permitió que su madre no cayera en el alcohol y logró sacar a su hermana de las drogas, fue el hombre de familia que en años no pudo ser.

Incluso le confesó a Laurel que le era infiel con su hermana Sara, esa fue la última vez que vio a Laurel Lance. Después de eso se encargó de no ser pareja de nadie.

Cuando Robert Queen fue encontrado Oliver creyó que todo estaría bien. Pero no fue así. Según su padre alguien saboteó el Queen's Gambit y necesitaba que Oliver investigara. Todo se puso peor cuando encontraron el crucero perdido en una bodega de las empresas Queen.

* * *

Barry Allen nunca fue impactado por un rayo, su madre no fue asesinada y su padre no estaba en prisión.

La familia Allen viajó por el mundo, donde Barry aprendió otras culturas y se especializó en el ámbito forense, sus padres siempre le dijeron que no importaba lo que hiciera de su vida, pero que fuese el mejor. Y así lo hizo.

Cuando por fin volvió con su familia a Central City consiguió el puesto de forense jefe de la ciudad, y se encargó de ser el mejor. Por lo mismo tras sus pasos estaba una de las mejores policías de la ciudad, Iris West. Pero a pesar de todos los intentos de la mujer, Barry nunca mostró interés, porque él sólo estaba interesado en la ciencia y los casos que ponían sobre su escritorio.

Un año después el acelerador de partículas inventado por Harrison Wells en los laboratorios STAR fallaría, matando a varios trabajadores y provocando una de las consecuencias más difíciles de enfrentar por una ciudad no preparada para lo imposible: los metahumanos.

Desde ese dia Barry ayudaba a la unidad especial comandada por Patty Spivot, quien era una fiel admiradora del trabajo del castaño. Quien sólo agradeció el interés y seguía enfocado en su trabajo.

Muchas personas murieron a manos de los metahumanos, Barry sólo miraba como día a día se encontraban más muertos y Harrison Wells hacía lo imposible por contrarrestar todo con su tecnología, lamentablemente no era suficiente. Pensaba eso en el momento en que miraba por la ventana y veía pasar a Killer Frost, quien fuera una científica que trabajó junto a Wells en el acelerador de partículas y ahora era una de las peores villanos de la ciudad.

-Disculpe-escuchó a sus espaldas y volteó a ver a quien entró sin anunciarse-Creo que hay problemas en el primer piso y preferí subir a hablar con usted, porque si seguía esperando seguro me calcinaban-dijo refiriéndose a Firestorm, quien fuera otro trabajador de Harrison Wells que adquirió poderes.

-Bien. No tengo idea de quién es ni en qué puedo ayudarlo-dijo Barry sentándose sobre su escritorio mientras el otro hombre lo miraba seriamente.

-Oliver Queen-dijo estrechando su mano-me dijeron que usted es el mejor forense del país y lo necesito para resolver algo bastante extraño que ocurre en Starling City.

-Debe ser muy importante para haber viajado de tan lejos sólo para eso-dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Notando cada detalle de su ropa y contextura.

-Lo es-dijo suspirando y viéndose incómodo dentro del traje gris oscuro que eligió para ir.

-Bueno. Creo que tendrá que decirme algo más que eso para convencerme-dijo bajando del escritorio. Por ese día iba con zapatillas vans de color azul marino, un jeans negro y una camisa roja. El rubio sólo le entregó una gran carpeta llena de documentos.

-Revisela y si está dispuesto a trabajar para mi, llámeme-dijo entregando su tarjeta y saliendo de ahí.

Barry ni se dio cuenta en qué momento se fue Oliver, porque la información de la carpeta logró absorberlo por completo.

Era un caso curioso. En los documentos se relataba la historia de Robert Queen, la mayoría eran recortes de periódico y otros informes de la empresa. Eso hasta el viaje que hizo en el Queen's Gambit. Desde esa fecha sólo había noticias que se referían al naufragio y a las consecuencias de la desaparición del millonario. También había recortes de Oliver y su familia, pequeñas notas que daban cuenta de que ni el rubio ni su hermana ni mamá salían mucho ante los medios. Incluso al hombre sólo se le conoció una novia oficial hace más de cinco años.

-Curioso-susurro con una mueca al momento que entraba Patty al lugar.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y tratando de ver la carpeta que el castaño sujetaba.

-Nada ¿qué necesitas?-dijo de forma directa.

-Killer Frost asesinó a Joe West, el cantante y padre de Iris.

-¿Por qué?-dijo extrañado-el hombre jamás le hizo daño.

-Venganza en contra de Iris. Acaba de asesinar a Firestorm.

-No intervengas. Son capaces de asesinar a quien se interponga en su camino-dijo guardando la carpeta en su bolso-estaré fuera unos cuantos días. Si me necesitas con urgencia llámame, de lo contrario llama a Julian es buen forense.

-Pero tú eres el mejor-dijo con una sonrisa amable cuando el castaño ya caminaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

-Hazme caso-dijo bajando las escaleras y desapareciendo justo en la puerta. Ella se asomó a ver cómo abordaba su moto de color negro y salía a toda velocidad. Sí, Barry Allen amaba la velocidad, es como si fuera parte de él.

Tardó una hora y media en llegar a Starling City, ya anochecía y los barrios no se veían muy seguros. Por lo que decidió llamar desde su teléfono a Oliver.

-Buenas noches señor Queen, habla Barry Allen, el forense de Central City.

-Señor Allen, a qué debo su llamada-dijo aflojando la corbata, se encontraba en su auto camino a su hogar.

-Necesito ver el barco, sin eso este archivo está incompleto.

-Está en Starling City, tendrá que…

-Yo también estoy en Starling, necesito ver el barco-y algo en la imperiosa voz del castaño le hizo entender que era urgente y no se cuestionó cómo llegó tan rápido siendo que él había entrado a la ciudad hace media hora.

Se encontraron en la dirección que Oliver le indicó. Era una bodega grande y que sólo se podía ingresar con una clave de dígitos.

-Podría cambiar de vez en cuando la clave-dijo Barry a un paso de distancia de Oliver.

-Sólo yo sé la clave-dijo extrañado al momento que se abría la puerta.

-Lo digo porque es fácil saberla-Oliver lo miró directamente-hay varios números gastados y si son cinco números sólo hay que hacer las combinaciones necesarias y sería posible entrar. Además, este tipo de puertas con teclado no tiene un margen de equivocaciones por lo que se podría intentar hasta conseguirlo.

Oliver alzó una ceja y se dio cuenta de que Barry Allen le daría un gran dolor de cabeza más temprano que tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes. Ese era el tiempo que Barry Allen llevaba analizando el Queen's Gambit sin mayores resultados. Bueno, en eso pensaba Oliver mirándolo desde un rincón, el castaño estaba sobre una escalera analizando los restos de una pintura, algo que a ojos del rubio era una estupidez ¡El barco se hundió! Era obvio que quedaría la pintura corrida después de tanto tiempo bajo el mar.

Pero él no sabía ese dato. Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo bajo el mar la nave y eso Barry lo estaba averiguando.

Así que si Allen era tan bueno como se decía tendría resultados.

-Cuánto le falta-escuchó una voz tétrica a su lado, de hecho la persona salió de entre las sombras del lugar.

-No lo sé. No he hablado con él -dio por toda respuesta el rubio. Y pensó, en sí él fuera Arrow si sería tan buen vigilante como su padre.

-¿Traes a alguien sin hablar con él? -dijo el otro hombre incrédulo. Portaba su traje de Arrow.

-Hablé con él. El primer día y cuando le traigo de comer, pero se opone a salir de aquí hasta terminar el trabajo.

-Bien.

-¿Bien? -dijo molestandose-¡No es sano que no haya visto la luz del sol en un mes!-dijo molesto.

-No soy una planta y el ser humano puede soportar estas condiciones-dijo Barry limpiando sus manos con un trapo.

-Por favor-dijo Oliver aburrido.

-Señor Queen no nos han presentado-dijo Barry mostrando su mano. Tanto Oliver como Robert quedaron sorprendidos.

-Te equiv…-trato de replicar el hombre.

-Si quiere le digo todas las pruebas que me llevan a que el vigilante es Robert Queen.

-Ilustranos-dijeron ambos a un tiempo.

-Ambos tienen similar altura y hacen exactamente los mismos gestos. Por ello ustedes serían padre e hijo. Pero para seguir con que usted es Arrow hay que decir que Arrow aparece en la ciudad justo después del regreso de Robert Queen, eso sin contar que los análisis médicos registran que cuando volvió del naufragio su estado físico era el de un deportista de alto rendimiento y no de un hombre perdido durante 5 años. También hice trampa y en una de mis visitas a Starling City di con una de sus flechas y saqué sus huellas.

A los segundos Robert tenía tomado por el cuello al castaño mientras lo azotaba contra la muralla.

-No le diré a nadie-susurró intentando respirar.

-Más te vale-dijo soltandolo y sacándose la capucha.

-Podría usar un antifaz-dijo viendo las manchas de grasa en su rostro.

-¿Le pagas para esto?-dijo molesto Robert.

-No le he pagado-dijo Oliver sonrojándose.

-¿Y trabajará gratis?-dijo incrédulo.

-Sí, señor-respondió Barry y volvió a su labor, luego de ponerse de pie con dificultad.

¿Qué? Oliver no creía lo que escuchaba, nadie trabajaba gratis y menos un forense, sabía que a su padre le daba igual si Barry se caía de la escalera y se mataba, pero a él no. Por eso debía encontrar un pago acorde al castaño, por si no aceptaba el dinero al final de su investigación.

Por eso comenzó a tratar de ganarse al castaño y conocer sus intereses para satisfacerlos. Pero luego de un mes más de sólo llevarle el almuerzo y verlo trabajar se dio cuenta de que sus gustos sólo se limitaban a su trabajo.

No había modo de satisfacer a Barry Allen, porque ese trabajo que le habían pedido era lo mejor que le había pasado.

-Barry-dijo entrando y viéndolo sentado delante de una mesita, pero durmiendo sobre los papeles-Barry-lo llamó de nuevo.

-Oliver-murmuró con una sonrisa en sueños y eso fue suficiente para sonrojar al rubio.

Se quedó unos minutos mirándolo y entendió que todo eso era demasiado para el castaño y no era justo después de como los ayudaba.

-Hey-susurro moviendolo un poco y viendo cómo despertaba.

-Hola-susurro tallando sus ojos y sonriendo adormilado. Algo absolutamente adorable para Oliver y que hizo latir como loco su corazón-¡Lo siento!-dijo asustado y poniéndose rápido de pie para volver al trabajo. Pero sintió como el rubio tomaba su brazo y lo detenía.

-Barry-susurro suave y se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca aunque él le daba la espalda-debes descansar o distraerte-dijo suave.

-Pero el señor Queen…-se giró para replicar y se dio cuenta de que la cercanía era demasiada y ambos invaden el espacio personal del otro.

-Yo qué-se escuchó la voz de Robert y ambos se separaron de golpe-no te distraigas del trabajo-le dijo a Barry de forma fría. No le había gustado nada en la forma que los había encontrado.


End file.
